


Star-Crossed

by ratchetxhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Historical Sci-Fi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetxhide/pseuds/ratchetxhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "The Diego Diaries" by Arctapus. This follows the story of two young lovers who go to great ends to stay together. Where will they end up and who will they meet. This is the story Nocturne, but in full. I have been working on this for over 2 years now and am finally getting some work done on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unedited version on the first chapter of my story. I will update this with an edited version as soon as my editor gets her servos on it. But the only things that SHOULD change may be a slight wording or spelling/grammer. I love all of you guys and I am sorry I have not gotten anything up recently. I will LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also "Ama" is the term I am using for mother.

"Before the war began, Megatron and Orion Pax were friends and fought for the same cause. They felt as if there needed to be change in Cybertronian Law. When they brought this information to the High Council, they made Orion Pax the next Prime and renamed him Optimus Prime. This upset Megatron greatly because Optimus Prime believed that war was the only way to achieve this change when Megatron believed in other ways.

"Optimus Prime started to gather a force under the name Autobots. He lied to them saying that all Cybertronians were autonomous robots to gain forces. He then called Megatron and his few followers Decepticons claiming that his deceptive ways would kill Cybertron and it's people. Megatron accepted the name and claimed that deception may be needed to gain the trust of some after all that Optimus Prime blamed on him.

"Not long after, the Autobots started to attack and bring chaos to our entire planet. the Decepticons fought back to protect our planet. Seeing how bad they were loosing the fight, a set of sisters trained harder to become the best. They soon joined the Decepticons and told Megatron that they were best at assassination jobs. Megatron decided to test their word and sent them out to kill a single Autobot which they did without being spotted. Megatron started to use the sisters to assassinate the Autobots and bring them to a more even rank.

"One night, the sisters were out in the streets of Kaon when a mech thought they would be an easy target because they were femmes. They easily killed the mech, but not before an Autobot overheard their names and caught a glimpse of them. News spread across Cybertron of two femmes by the names Clio and Patra taking the lives of Autobots without being seen. The femmes didn't take the news lightly and sought out the mech. One night they killed him slowly, leaving his head in the streets along with a note claiming 'No one sees us and lives'. This brought fear to citizens and Autobots alike.

"As the war waged on, Clio and Patra killed and remained hidden till one day when Clio went out on a solo mission and came back without proof of destroying her opponent. Clio got a head that looked like that of her opponent before reporting to Megatron. Upon returning to her sister, she got questioned about the opponent only to give the answer of 'he may switch sides'. Patra believed her sister, but as time passed, she grew worried that the Autobot wouldn't join them. Patra began to see Dead End and one evening Clio came back with the Autobot."

"Did he join the Decepticons?" the small, blue femme asked.

"No youngling. Clio decided that she would bond with him and join the Autobots. She returned to ask her sister to leave the Decepticons and join the ranks of Autobots. Patra wanted to bond with Dead End and wouldn't leave the Decepticons or him. After arguing with her, Clio and the Autobot left into the dark night. A few nights later, Patra told Megatron that she feared Clio had joined the Autobots and asked for permission to search in Praxus for her. He granted her permission and said that Dead End may accompany her. When they arrived in Praxus, they settled down in Patra's hometown and started the pre-bonding stage of their relationship. When it was complete they happily bonded. Soon after, Megatron offered Patra a teaching job in Iacon in hopes of gathering more followers and she accepted in hopes of searching for her sister in other cities. Not long after arriving in Iacon, they found out that Praxus was destroyed and there were no survivors. Patra prayed to Primus that night, asking that her sister be safe from the destruction of their hometown. Feeling no spark pain gave her hope that she did.

"Before starting the teaching job in Iacon, Patra had an exam by a local doctor which revealed that she was carrying a sparkling. Patra went on to teach and upon separation of the sparkling, named it the name her sister thought most beautiful. Some say that Clio and Patra are both here in Iacon searching for each other, but no one knows for sure."

"Wouldn't it be cool if they were?" the youngling asked.

"It would be. Now time for you to recharge. Rest well," the femme said standing up and heading to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Ama," the youngling said as her Ama turned out the lights.

Walking to her room, the femme sighed as she sat down next to her bonded. The lights were dim as he looked from his datapad to the femme next to him.

"What story did she want to hear?" he asked.

"Which one do you think? I feel as if I shouldn't fill her head with the deception of my sister, but she wanted to know," she said softly as she thought back over the years.

"When do you think she will be old enough to know that Patra and Dead End are our names and we did all that?"

"Not now. When the time comes, I will tell her, but I feel as if Melody Sparks is too young to know."

"I agree," he smiled as he handed her a datapad. "I am going to recharge. Nothing has come up about Clio yet."

"Thanks," Patra smiled and laid the datapad down. "I think I will recharge as well."

"Good night, love," Dead End kissed her softly as the lights turned off.

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in forever. It has taken me this long to write the second chapter and have it ready. This hasn't been through spell check yet. Sorry guys. Will update when I get it back from my Beta.

Melody Sparks sat silently as she worked on her homework for the evening. Even though she was ahead a few years in school and knew the majority of what she was being taught, she still took her time to study a chapter ahead each day and complete her homework to the fullest. There were a lot of students in her class that didn't enjoy or even try to enjoy school which saddened her. She understood that she was born into the high caste which allowed her to do a lot of things that she wanted to do, but she also understood that there were a lot of low caste members out there that wante to go to school and learn. Those low caste members would never get a chance to study and learn unless they figured a way to make the money needed to attend. Sighing, she looked down at her finished homework.

Part of her wanted to get out tonight and enjoy her life. Maybe hang out with a few friends for once. But the biggest part of her wanting to get out, was to get away from her parents and do what she wanted to do. She was slightly sick of obeying all the rules her parents gave her. She understood that some of them were to protect her and she understood that there was a war happening, but her friends were still allowed to go out and do stuff. It just confused her on why she couldn't do the things she wanted to do. Glancing over at the small window in her room, she looked outside at the city below. Watching the mechs move about the city, she smiled as an idea came to her.

:Nightblade,: Melody Sparks commed her friend.

:It's not everyday I hear from you. What's up?:

:Are you going out tonight?: Melody Sparks asked hoping in her spark that the answer would be yes.

:When don't I?: she responded. :Why do you want to come?:

:I would like to. Where are you going tonight?:

:I am planning on heading down to a party, but I know if you tell your Ama that, she will freak. Just tell her that you are coming to my house. She doesn't have to know all the details.:

:Sounds fun. Thanks.: Melody Sparks smiled thinking about the party to be had.

:I will stop by your house on the way. See ya in a few.: Nightblade told her before ending the comm.

Melody Sparks turned off her datapad as she placed it on her nightstand and turned to leave her room. She knew that she would have to talk to her Ama before she got ready to leave, not that she had much to do before leaving. Rushing through the house, she finally finds her genitors sitting in their work room. Her Ama was working on grading her students homework as her Ada worked on another update he was sending to their leader, Lord Megatron. She knew this due to the fact he sent an update to him after every day. It had become normal to see him working on them.

"Ama, Ada," Melody Sparks said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" her Ama asked walking over to her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yes I just came over here to ask if I can go to Nightblade's house tonight. She asked if I could help her with some studying before our test tomorrow," she explained knowing that Nightblade did poorly in her Ama's class as it was and they were having a test tomorrow.

"I don't see an issue with it. What do you think?"

"No issue there, love," he responded using a word of endearment like he always did to conceal his bonds name.

He had been doing that for years, which made Melody Sparks wonder, but she never asked. There must be a reason why her Ama never wanted her name to be revealed and she wouldn't push to know.

"You may go."

"Thanks Ama," she hugged her before running off to get ready.

Reaching her room, she quickly closed the door and stood in front of her mirror. She looked over every inch of her royal blue and black paint, checking for any scratches. Her Ama always taught her to take pride in her paint and to look over it before heading out. They didn't want her to be seen in public with any flaws. She understood that she needed to take care of it, but she didn't understand her genitors obsession with her paint having to be perfect. Laughing to herself, she started to put together a list of notes to send to Nightblade that would help her with her test the next school day. She couldn't let her fail another test after she told her Ama that she was going to help her study for it. Compiling a bunch of her notes, she started to make a list of important parts that she was pretty sure that would be on the test. Knowing her Ama, she was pretty much knew what the test was going to be over. She also knew how the questions would be worded.

:Melody Sparks, I am almost to your house,: Nightblade commed her.

:Okay,: Melody Sparks jumped up and made her way to the door. "Bye Ama. Bye Ada."

As she yelled this, she shut the door and greeted Nightblade outside.

"I am so happy to be out of that house," she smiled as she hugged her classmate. "So whose house are we going to?"

"You remember a femme named Firestorm?" Nightblade asked as they started towards the house.

"I do, she sits by me in one of my classes," she responded.

"Her genitors are out of the city for a few days. In response to that, she decided to throw a party and invited almost everyone from school," Nightblade explained.

"I can't wait, but I just hope my Ama doesn't find out," Melody Sparks said softly to herself. "If she does, she will probably never let me out of the house again."

"You need to just relax and enjoy the party. Enjoy some high grade with everyone and let loose."

"I can't go that crazy, Nightblade. If my Ama even knows that I am not going to your house, I will be in trouble. The fact that I am going to a party that has high grade is even worse and if I even think about trying any, I don't think I will live to see my graduation. You don't understand my genitors, Nightblade. They are so strict and protective. This is really my first time out with my friends, alone, at night. The fact that my Ada works for Lord Megatron and knows a lot about the war doesn't help," Melody Sparks explained.

"Chill there. I understand that your genitors both work for the Lord and I understand that they are protective of you. My genitors were like that for a while too, but they finally chilled. Maybe they need some time to see that you are growing up."

"I don't know Nightblade. I love my genitors, but I just wish they would see that I need a little bit of room to move and grow. I want to do what I want to do and live my life. I just know there is something out there that has my name written on it. I just don't know what it is, but I can tell you that it isn't here and being a high caste snoot."

Melody Sparks looked at her seeker friend who was in so much shock that she just stood there in the middle of the road.

"You really want out of here, don't you," she asked.

"Why else would I say that? I don't like it and I never had. I can tell you right now that my genitors are keeping secrets from me. Not just little ones either, big ones. I just can't put a digit on it yet," Melody Sparks responded as she started back towards Firestorm's house with Nightblade.

"Melody Sparks, I... I worry about you sometimes," she sighed.

"I don't see why you worry about me."

"Melody, if you could just hear yourself," she began. "You don't even sound like a high caste member anymore. You are talking like a low caste nobody. You have a place in our world unlike them so why would you leave?"

"I understand your point, but aren't they Cybertronians too? Shouldn't we all be equal?"

"You need to learn a lot. There is so much more than you see around you. Maybe you should talk to your genitors about Megatron and what he stands for as well as talk to them about your place in our world," Nightblade said softly as she walked up to the door and opened it revealing a large party inside.

By the door was a small table with a can of black sparkling paint. Next to it was a sign saying "Cover your Fraction". Nightbalde took the brush from the can and painted over her Decepticon emblem before handing it to Melody Sparks. She took it and copied her actions. Looking at the black paint against her royal blue armor made her smile to herself. It showed that they were all equals.

"Enjoy the party," Nightblade said and disappeared into the croud, leaving Melody Sparks at the entrance.

Walking inside slowly, she looked around taking in everything. There were so many people around her. A few of them were familiar faces from school, but most of them weren't. Walking through them, she saw Firestorm talking to Nightblade, her red and black armor shining in the dimmed lights. She made sure to look her best and to buff her paint to bring out her beauty. Everyone in the school knew this about her especially those in her classes. Watching them talk, Melody Sparks sat down in one of the chairs and watch the mechs and femmes move amongst her. Most of them were drinking high grade and some were kissing others. It was a strange thing to see their display of affection for each other due to how she was raised.

Sighing, she offlined her optics for a moment as she thought about everything going on in her life when she heard a voice close to her.

"May I have this dance, ma'am."

Onlining her optics, Melody Sparks looked up and saw a beautiful femme with black armor standing in front of her. The smile on the unknown femme's face brought a smile to Melody Sparks'.

"You may," she said softly as the dark femme held her servo out to help her up. "And what might your name be?"

"Hellebore," she replied, "and yours?"

"Melody Sparks."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you, but I like yours more."

Melody Sparks smiled as Hellebore lead her to the dance floor. Holding Melody Sparks gently, they danced slowly, enjoying each others company. Melody Sparks couldn't stop looking into Hellebore's beautiful yellow optics, sensing an adventurous side to the femme in front of her. Her smile still on her face as she stepped slightly closer to her dance partner, wanting to be closer, but not wanting to close the entire distance herself. Hellebore took notice of her actions and finished closing the distance between them, their faces only inches apart from each other. Realizing this, Melody Sparks blushed and lowered her head with slight embarrassment. She knew the rules and laws about relationships amongst Praxians and didn't want anything to happen that would cause her parents to pull any of those into affect. That was the last thing she needed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hellebore asked softly.

"Not at all," Melody Sparks responded.

"I embarrassed you then," she said as she watched Melody Sparks nod.

Smiling at that response, Hellebore kissed Melody Sparks cheek gently causing the royal blue femme to smile and blush more than before.

"I won't do anything more, ma'am. I respect your caste and won't overstep my boundaries," she said softly.

"Are we not of the same caste?"

"Far from it, Miss Melody." she said softly. "I am no more than a femme living on the streets."

"That can't be so."

"It is. I will tell you more about that if you want to meet up one day in the future," she smiled hoping that the beautiful femme would agree.

"I would love to," she smiled, "But feel free to comm me whenever you want before then."

"Anything for you," Hellebore responded as the song ended. "Would you like a drink?"

"As long as it isn't high grade. My genitors would kill me if I came home with that in my system."

Hellebore laughed as she thought about that. The femme in front of her seemed very sheltered, but also curious about life outside the one she lived. That alone was enough to make her take a liking to the royal blue femme.

"I would never do something like that," Hellebore said leading her to the table with energon.

Picking up two cubes, she handed one to Melody Sparks, before stepping to the side to talk. Little did either femme know that Nightblade and Firestorm stood within view and watched.

"Firestorm, who is that femme?"

"Melody Sparks?"

"No, the dark one with her," she responded.

"That I don't know. You have to understand that I don't know every single mechand femme in this house. How can I?"

Nightblade looked at her with a displeased look on her face. The fact that Melody Sparks was talking to a femme that they didn't know could mean trouble. If her Ama found out that she was showing interest in a femme that didn't attend their school, her Ama would come to her. But then again, she could always say that she wasn't aware that Melody Sparks never told her that she was attending a party with her. That would put everything on Melody Sparks and not her.

"I guess it's not our issue, Firestorm," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Firestorm asked looking at Nightblade slightly confused.

"Her genitors don't know she is here," she explained.

"Oh," Firestorm said shocked, "And if she falls in love..."

"Yes," Nightblade answered nodding.

"And if someone was to... let's say slip up and let her Ama know?"

"Not yet, Firestorm. Let's wait and see what happens. Give it some time. Maybe it will get really good. If they fall in love... can you imagine what her Ama would say."

Turning back, they watched as the femmes in question laughed and sipped at their energon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I promised to try and get chapters going. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
